Friend Zone
by Rainbow Kimchi
Summary: Gimana Rasanya kejebak antara sahabat sama cinta? Aku belom pernah ngerasain senyaman ini sama kamu? Tapi kan kamu tau aku udah suka sama seseorang? Gapapa kok aku juga tau aku cuman sahabat kamu. Official Couple EXO! CHANBAEK! KRISBAEK! Chap 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck In the Moment**

**Eunhuna**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Someone Pov**

Ya, Meskipun kita berkata kalau kita bisa merasakan apa yang orang rasakan. Kenyataan nya semua itu bohong. Lalu kenapa jatuh cinta semudah kau member pelukan padaku. Tapi, kenapa dicintai sesulit ini?Sesulit kau mengatakan cinta padaku. Lalu apakah ada orang yang tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak boleh dicintai? Aku tahu.

Kalian tahu aku mencintai seseorang. Dia selalu ada buatku. Selalu membuat ku tersenyum senang dikala ku sedih. Selalu menjadi pundak ketika aku butuh sandaran. Dan dia selalu berkata "Kajja kita cari makan, aku jemput ya" disaat aku lapar, walaupun hari itu sudah gelap dan jalanan terliht sepi tapi dia tetap ingin mengantarku untuk mengisi perut ini yang kosong. Pernah suatu saat aku bercerita dengannya, disaat aku bertengkar dengan kedua orang tua ku. Sebenarnya masalah kecil hanya aku marah pada orang tua ku karena tidak di belikan seragam baru. Jelas aku marah karena seragam lamaku semuanya kotor. Dan apa yg kudapatkan ketika menceritakan masalah ini ke orang itu "Duh anak kecil kamu itu udah gede ngapain sih kayak gini mending kamu cuci baju itu sendiri,paling besok udah kering." Balasan lewat pesan singkat itulah yg kudapatkan. Tapi aku tidak mau kalah karena aku pikir aku tidak salah. " Tapi kan eomma udah janji beliin, lalu aku pun tak bisa mencuci baju sendiri". Dan seketika itu handphone ku berbunyi nyaring, ya bisa ditebak orang itu lah yang menelpon ku "yeobseyo, hey kau cepat ambil baju mu yang kotor, cepat pulsa ku tinggal dikit" dan kalian tahu dia mati matian menelpon ku hanya untuk mengajari ku mencuci baju.

**Author Pov**

Jam istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Tandanya semua siswa **Seoul Senior High School** diperbolehkan keluar dari kelas nya masing masing. Ada yg dikantin, duduk dibawah pohon bersama pasangannya, bermain gitar, membaca buku dan ada pula yg berkumpul dengan teman teman dari kelas lain. Dua pasang _Yeoja_ dan _Namja_ sedang duduk di depan kelas _Yeoja _itu, tidak mereka bukan pasangan, hanya sahabat. Iya mereka berdua sudah duduk di tahun kedua. Namja yg kita bisa sebut namanya adalah Kris Wu, Tinggi sok Cool Tampan dan Sa-Bang(Santai Banget) ini berasal dari China, iya pindah ke **Seoul** karena tuntutan pekerjaan _Appannya_. Disekolah ini dia mengambil kelas Sosial, karena menurut dia Sosial lebih dibutuhkan di kehidupan dari pada Sains lagi pula dia itu orang yg serba santai dan Sosial adalah jalan terbaik. Kebalikan dengan _Yeoja_ didepan nya yg sedang memakan snack atau kita bisa bilang itu Chiki. Dia Byun Baekhyun Yeoja Kecil kulitnya putih unik, menarik, ramah, dan menurut Kris dia sedikit Pabbo. Dia mengambil kelas Sains tapi dia selalu mendapatkan nilai yang pas pasan tapi karena dia orang yg pantang menyerah walau pun nilai dia pas pasan itu tetap ada usahanya.

"Baeki ah kau tau tidak kemarin akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya." Cerita Kris pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedang serius memakan Snack nya hanya membalas dengan anggukan. " Yak kau aku kan sedang bercerita kau malah seperti itu." Rengek Kris karena sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya serius pada Chikinya dan entah dia seperti memperhatikan seseorang di kejauhan sana. "Oh pantes jadi dari tadi kau mengacuhkan ku karena _namja_ berkulit tan itu, aku dengar kau sekelas dengannya." Reflek Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung membalikan wajahnya ke Kris. "Hah?kau soktau sekali aku hanya malas, kau selalu bercerita bahwa kau menyapanya kalau ga kau hanya melihatnnya dari kejuahan, aku bosan dengan ceritamu Kris." Balas Baekhyun yg langsung disambut dengan tatapan tak suka Kris. "Tapi kenapa sih kau selalu tidak suka kalau aku bercerita tentang Yeoja yg kusuka, kau menyebalkan Byun Baek! Kau tidak seru." Baekhyun yang saat itu mendengar temannya berkata seperti itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. " HAHAHAH kau tahu Kris, kau itu tampan tapi setiap kau bercerita bahwa kau menyukai Yeoja mana pun pasti Berakhir dengan kau bilang 'Baeki ternyata dia hanya memanfaatkan ketampananku di depannya mantanya' hahaha" Saat itu Kris yang tidak terima dibilang seperti itu langsung membalas "Oke akan ku buktikan kalau aku bisa mendapat kan Huang ZiTao itu, pegang omongan ku" Baekhyun yang tiba tiba kaget temannya tiba tiba seperti itu hanya mengganguk, seharusnya kalian tahu dalam hati Baekhyun sedang memikirkan sesuatu entah itu apa yg jelas dia tidak suka saat Kris berbicara seperti itu.

**Kelas XI Sains 5**

Saat itu kelas sangat ramai tapi bukan karena istirahat melainkan jam kosong atau tidak ada guru. Setiap seperti ini pasti satu kelas mengobrol kesana sini ada yg main gitar lalu bernyanyi bareng ada yg menyalakan laptop trus bermain game bersama teman lainnya pokoknya banyak. "Wuy Baekhyun masa katanya Chanyeol suka sama kamu ciyeeee." Tiba tiba suara cempreng dari Kim Jongdae menggemparkan kelas yg tadinya ramai menjadi hening dan setelah itu kita tahu selanjutnya apa, ya betul seisi kelas menciyeekan kata kata Kim Jongdae itu atau yg kita kenal bernama Chen. "Dih apaan sih Chen kan aku cuman bilang kalau Baekhyun cantik aku gapernah bilang kalau aku suka sama dia" entah itu alibi atau pernyataan yang pasti seisi kelas yg mendengerkan kata kata Chanyeol atau Park Chanyeol tambah keras untuk menciyeeekan nya hahaha. "Ciyeee baekhyun belom apa apa dibilang cantik sama anak baru" celetuk anak termuda di kelas itu Oh Sehun. Yaudah kita perkenalkan dulu di kelas XI Sains 5 ini termasuk kelas yang rusuh. Gimana tidak dikelas ini ada ketua kelas yg pintar plus jenius bernama Zhang Yixing, lalu ada trio geng namja yang kita tahu Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun, dan Kim JongIn. Yeoja nya pun tak mau kalah ada Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, dan Kim Minseok. Dan ditambah anak baru yg kusebutkan tadi Park Chanyeol dan jelas siswa siswa yang lainnya yang tak disebut. Park Chanyeol pindah kesekolah ini dikarenakan sekolah lamanya terlalu jauh dari rumahnya jadi dia pindah ke Sekolah ini. Dan seketika kelas itu kembali sepi saat guru mata pelajaran matematika masuk.

* * *

**Skip Time**

**Byun Home**

"Makasih Kris Wu udah setiap hari mau mengantar jemputku, terimakasih udah di bolehin naik motor Ninjanya." Itulah kata kata setiap Kris selesai mengantar Baekhyun sampai rumah nya. "Iya sama sama Baeki ah, tapi nanti akhir bulan bayar ya biaya antar jemputnya." Kata kata Kris langsung di sambut Death Glare dari Baekhyun. " Yaaaa aku minta maaf Baeki aku hanya bercanda kok, yasudah aku pulang ya sampai ketemu besok." Dan setelah itu motor Kris melaju meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun.

"_Eomma_ aku pulang." Sapa Baekhyun ketika memasuki rumahnya. Sebenarnya _Eomma_ Baekhyun itu bekerja tapi saat ini saja sedang libur. Keluarga Byun keluarga sederhana Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun bekerja di perusahaan yg dikelola Kakek Baekhyun, perusahaan seadanya. Lalu keluarga Byun mempunyai anak dua yg berjenis kelamin _Yeoja_ dua duanya. Yang pertama kita tahu adalah Byun Baekhyun dan yg kedua Byun Luna. Umur mereka berselisih jauh 5 Tahun, namun persaudaraan mereka masih tetep sangat dekat. Buktinya sekarang Luna sedang membuat kan kakanya Ices Milo, seperti biasa karena Luna masih duduk dibangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama jadi pulang nya lebih dulu dari pada Baekhyun dan dia selalu membuatkan minuman itu ketika kakaknya pulang. "_Eonni_ dianter lagi sama Kris _Oppa_?." Tanya Luna yang masuk membawa Iced Milo untuk kakaknya. "Iya emang kenapa?kan emang setiap hari dia anter jemput aku." Dan setelah itu Baekhyun meminum Iced Milonya itu. "Aniya, kalian hanya teman tapi perlakuan kalian seperti sepasang kekasih." Mendengar kata kata adiknya itu Baekhyun tak sengaja mengeluarkan kembali Milo dingin yg sudah di teguknya. " YA kau mau membuat ku mati, aku sedang minum dan kenapa kau malah berbicara seperti itu, kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku dan Kris sudah bersahabat selama setengah tahun jadi jangan ngomong seperti itu." Luna yang mendengarkannya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Iya pasti nantinya kalian akan saling suka atau diantara kalian ada yg tersakiti karena tidak ada yg berani jujur pada perasaanny sendiri, sudah aku mau kebawah." Baekhyun sudah sering kali mendengar Luna berbicara seperti ini, sudah beberapa minggu ini Luna selalu menanyakan hal yg sama dan akhirnya menceramahiku seperti itu, sungguh Baekhyun bingung adiknya yg masih duduk di kelas VII itu pemikirannya sudah dewasa.

* * *

**Jongin`s ROOM**

**Kim Jong-in POV**

Akhirnya bisa memeluk kasur empuk ini, huaaaaa sangat nyaman. Setelah beberapa lama aku tiduran dikasur tak sengaja aku merasakan handphone ku bergetar langsung saja aku mengecheknya :

_**1 Massage From Chen**_

"_Jong-in ah kata Sunny Songsaenim kita tidak jadi berkelompok bertiga jadi nya satu kelompok dua dan Sehun sudah bersama Luhan aku bersama minseok jadi tinggal kau yg belum mendapatkan kelompok."_

Seketika mata Jong-in melebar. Apa maksudnya ini dia belom mendapat kelompok tapi teman temannya sudah dan yg lebih parahnya mereka ehm….bersama _Yeoja _yg mereka incar, dan aku sendiri yg belom mempunya kelompok. Malang nasibku. Seandainya aku masih sekelas denganmu dan seandainya hubungan kita masih berjalan Kyungsoo ah…..eh LUPAKAN sekarang kau harus mendapatkan kelompok. Dengan cepat aku membalas pesan singkat dari Chen.

"_YA KENAPA KALIAN MENINGGALKAN KU! Jadi aku harus sama siapa?"_

**1 Massage From Chen**

"_Karena satu kelompok harus berisi satu Yeoja satu Namja jadi aku dan Sehun tidak punya pilihan. Ehm kayaknya Baekhyun masih sendiri deh. Kamu sama dia saja."_

What? Byun Baekhyun, seenaknya Jongdae menyuruhku padahal aku dan Baekhyun belum terlalu kenal.

"_Apa tidak ada yang lain selain Baekhyun?aku tidak mengenalnya Jongdaeeee!"_

**1 Massage From Chen**

"_Terserah kau hanya tersisa Baekhyun dan si Krystal. Kau lebih baik berkenalan dengan Baekhyun atau mendengar ocehan Krystal?"_

Oh tidak, jangan Krystal….tidak jangan lagi. Kalian tahu terakhir aku sekelompok dengan Krystal aku dijadikan Babu dia sibuk mengocah dari A-Z tapi tidak mencoba untuk bekerja dan pada akhirnya hanya aku yg bekerja.

"_yasudah aku mau dengan Baekhyun, hmmm tapi gimana aku mengajaknya aku tidak punya nomor telfonnya"_

**1 Massage From Chen**

"_Gilaaa si item alibi banget minta nomor telfon Baekhyun, jadi sekarang udah move on dari Kyungsoo?bagus deh nanti aku kirim ya Jongin ah:*"_

YA! apa-apan ini aku move on dari Kyungsoo? Mungkin dunia sudah terbalik. Jelas aku hanya mencitai Kyungsoo walau pun aku tahu dia tidak mencintai ku lagi tapi kan siapa tau. Tak berapa lama setelah contact Baekhyun masuk ke hape aku, langsung buru buru untuk menelpon nya untuk meminta dia menjadi kelompoku. Semoga belom keduluan dengan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Huaaaah iseng buat FF ini, kali ini aku bikin cerita terinpirasi dari hidup aku hahahaha ohiya aku dari dulu gapernah bagus bikin FF seperti ini tapi karena aku penasaran dan kepo jadi aku bikin deh. Trus aku minta maaf yg masih bingung bacanya karena kau belom sehandal author author yang lain. Okedeh aku tunggu RnR nya yaaaa

Love

Eunhuna


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurt So Good**

**Eunhuna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada yang tahu ketika seseorang yg kau sayangi pergi meninggalkanmu pasti nanti ada seseorang yg kembali muncul untuk menggantikannya? Percayalah itu benar. Dan mungkin aku sedang merasakannya sekarang.**

**Sekolah**

**BaekHyun Pov**

Demi apa hari ini aku telat bangun, padahal semalam aku rasa pukul 8 aku sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpiku. Sungguh kebiasan _Appa_ benar benar menurun padaku, tanpa babibu aku langsung masuk kamar mandi dan berangkat sekolah. Untung dewi fortuna masih berbaik hati pada ku, sekitar 5 menit sebelum gerbang ditutup aku sampai sekolah.

Ada apa ini kenapa kelas begitu ramai apa ada sesuatu yg aku tidak tahu, ohiya kan ada tugas kelompok hari ini tapi kenapa Luhan dan Xiumin tidak mencari ku biasa nya kalau udah sekelompok bertiga dan aku telat pasti dia sedari tadi sudah menelfon ku. Eh sebentar sejak tadi pagi aku belom mengechek handphone ku, tapi disaat aku ingin mengechek hanphone ku ada lengan besar yg menghampiriku. "Yak kau semalam kemana hah? Padahal aku menelfon mu tapi kau tak angkat." Seseorang dengan wajah tan yg aku ketahui bernama Kim Jongin itu berbicara sambil memasukan tanggannya ke kantung celana dengan wajah yg errrr sedikit kebingungan. " Loh kenapa harus mengangkat telfon mu semalam?Kau siapa memang tiba tiba menyuruhku." Jawanku sebal, habis dia siapa pagipagi udah marahin aku seperti itu dan dia hanya membalas dengan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Baeki kau kemana saja? Aku semalem menelfon mu. Ternyata kelompok nya harus berdua dan satu namja satu yeoja jadi kita tidak sekelompok bertiga." Iya itu Luhan yang tiba tiba datang dari luar bersama Sehun. "Iya Baek jadi Luhan ga sekelompok sama kamu lagi, jadi nya Lulu sama aku deh." Sebentar trus kalau Luhan sama Sehun pasti Xiumin…"Baeki mianheee aku udah sama Jongdae". YAK tepat sasaran, dan sekarang aku bersama siapa?... "Tenang gausah bingung sama aku aja aku juga ditinggal oleh mereka kok, masalah alat alatnya aku udah bawa semua kamu nanti tinggal kerja oke" Kim JongIn dengan senyumannya mengacak ngacak rambut lalu berkata seperti ini dan meninggalkan ku dalam keadaan bersemu. Aisssh tidak boleh seperti ini Byun Baekhyun.

**Skip time**

**Taeoyeon House**

**Taeyeon Sonsaenim`s Birthday**

**Author Pov**

Hari ini adalah hari yang special buat ana XI Sains 5 karena wali kelas mereka Kim Taeyeon sedang mengadakan ulang tahun dan semua murid kelas nya diundang untuk makan makan dirumahnya. Terlihat sekali keseruan disana, karena mereka sedang bermain kartu uno bersama sama dan sebagai hukumannya jika yg kalah satu _namja _dan satu _yeoja _mereka harus foto berdua tapi dengan gaya yg mesra. Babak pertama yg kita ketahui Luhan dan Sehun lah yang kalah, tapi karena memang mereka mempunya hubungan khusus ya jadi pas disuruh foto berdua biasa aja. Yang kedua yg kalah ada pasangan ChenMin, sebenarnya yang kalah cuman Xiumin tapi karena Chen yg sangat sangat Troll hingga dia bilang kalau dia mau menggantikan teman _namja _nya yg kalah padahal sih modus biar bisa foto dengan Xiumin. Dan yg terakhir adalah Baekhyun, itu baru _yeoja_ nya karena _namja_nya masih dalam proses dan perselisihan antara Kai dan Chanyeol merebutkan siapa kah yg menjadi juaranya. "Ciyeeee kalian jodoh nih yeee." Tiba tiba selang beberapa lama Sehun berteriak seperti itu, bisa ditebak kan siapa yg dari awal selalu dikatain dengan Baekhyun. Ya itu Park Chanyeol, dia yg kalah dalam babak terakhir ini dan mendapat kan hukuman berfoto dengan Baekhyun. "Ciyeee kalian serasi lohhh." Teriak Jongdae ketika ingin mengambil foto ChanBaek. " Yaaa kalian lebih mesra dongg fotonya." Dan maknae yg kita tahu bernama Sehun juga ikut meneriaki. Hanya ada satu anak yang melihat dengan senyum terpaksanya, sebenarnya sih gapapa tapi entah kenapa hatinya sedikit perih melihat kejadian itu. "Seharusnya tadi aku saja yg kalah, eh Kai apasih….ingat kau hanya mencintai Kyungsoo"

Hari sudah larut ketika acara ulang tahun Bu Taeyeon akhirnya selesai. Mereka masing masing pulang kerumah, dan ada satu yeoja yg bingung karena tidak punya barengan untuk pulang. "Luuu aku pulang naik apa kenapa kamu gabilang kalau supir kamu ga balik lagi. Tadi aku mending bawa motor sendiri deh." Sahut Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal. "_Mianheee _Baeki ah tadinya memang supir ku mau balik tapi ternyata malah disuruh menjemput Appa." Jawab Luhan yang merasa tidak enak dengan Baekhyun. Seseorang dari dalam tiba tiba keluar menemui mereka berdua. "Baeki kamu mending sama Kai trus kita ber enam bisa pulang bareng, aku sama Jongdae lalu Luhan sama Sehun gimana?" tanya Xiumin. Sebenarnya tadi Xiumin dari dalam untuk memohon sama Chen supaya Jongin mau mengantarkan pulang Baekhyun, gaenak lah masa dia dan Luhan enak enak pulang sama cowo kecengannya tapi Baekhyun sendiri. Jadi lah setelah itu Chen meminta tolong pada Jongin untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun. Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun menuruti kata kata Xiumin lebih baik menebeng dari pada harus naik taxi sendiri, batin Baekhyun.

Byun Home

Baekhyun Pov

"Gomawo Kris udah kembali mengantarku pulang seharusnya kau tidak usah repot repot." Kataku kepada Kris. "Bener ya? Besok aku tak mau lagi menjemputmu. Sana kau pulang saja sama di siapa?Jongong?." Oh Kris selalu seperti ini, "Jongin Kris bukan Jongong, kenapa dari dulu kau selalu seenaknya mengganti nama seseorang." Lalu dengan muka malas Kris mendengarkan ku, aku tahu dia sebal karena aku dianter Jongin, tunggu bukan sebal karena cemburu itu sangat salah. Sebal karena Kris merasa dilupakan. Dia bilang kenapa kalau semalem aku ga ada barengan pulang tidak menelfonnya saja. "Kau sih udah tau Bu Taeyeon rumah nya lumayan dekat dari rumah ku kan bisa ku jemput, nyatanya kau memang sudah terperanjat pesona Kim JongIn." Jawabnya sambil menekuk kedua tangannya diatas dadanya. "Mianhe tadi malem aku tidak kepikiran untuk meminta kau menjemputku sunggu, aku terlalu panic jadi aku mengiyakan saja untuk bareng dia. Dan satu lagi Kris aku tidak pernah bilang suka pada Kim JongIn." Lalu sebelum akhirnya Kris memakai helm nya kembali dia berkata "Yaudah lain kali inget ya! Saat kamu butuh apapun langsung telfon aku pasti aku usahain kok, kan aku udah bilang kamu udah kayak adek aku sendiri Baeki jadi jangan sungkan. Dan ingat Kim JongIn buka namja yg baik, aku dengar dia belom bisa move on dari mantannya jadi jangan terlalu dekat dengan dia. Kajja aku pulang byeee." Akhirnya Kris pergi meninggalkan rumahku. Ada sedikit perasaan senang ketika Kris berbicara seperti itu tapi apa dia akan seperti ini sampai nanti apa dia akan benar benar ada disaat aku butuh, padahal hubungan kita hanya sebatas sahabat.

Someone Pov

Ya ampun kenapa _namja_ tiang listrik itu lagi yg harus dekat dengan orang yg aku suka. Sepertinya mereka sangat dekat, tapi yang aku dengar mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Tapi tetap saja dia rival yg susah. Dulu saat aku mendekati Sandara, dia pun yg akhirnya mendapatkanya. Apa sekarang hal sama akan terjadi lagi, tapi aku sudah sangat jatuh hati pada yeoja itu. Oke kali ini aku tidak akan kalah lagi dari mu Kris, aku akan mengambil Baekhyun dari sisimu. Semangat Chanyeol!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeeeessss aku seneng akhirnya ada yg review cerita aku. Ohiya Chanbaek moment masih aku simpen nanti ya. Karena kau author pemula jadi minta maaf kalau masih acak acakan ceritanya. Trus apa ya aku bingung yaudah pokoknya abis baca jangan lupa RnR ya

Love

Eunhuna


End file.
